Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tree stand for connection to a tree to support a hunter in the tree.
Description of the Related Art
Tree stands are typically used to elevate an occupant, such as a hunter, in a tree. This elevated positioning raises the hunter above the typical sight line of game and improves the sight line and scent control of the hunter. Tree stands can be used by archery hunters, firearm hunters, crossbow hunters, etc.
Tree stands can be removeably mounted to a tree and such tree stands are available in many types and styles such as, for example, climbing stands, stationary hang-on stands, ladder stands, climbing sticks for use with any type of platform, etc. Regardless of the type and style, tree stands commonly include a frame and a strap that extends from the frame for extending around the tree to hang the frame on the tree.
The strap can be adjustable relative to the frame. In other words, the length of the strap extending from the frame can be adjusted to fit trees of various diameters. For example, some tree stands include engagement features on the strap and an engagement mechanism for engaging these engagement features. In such tree stands, these engagement mechanisms are manually moved to engage and disengage the engagement features. Such configurations require two-handed operation for adjustment of the strap, i.e., one hand to operate the engagement mechanism and one hand to move the strap. In such tree stands, positive engagement of the engagement mechanism with the strap can also be difficult to confirm. An opportunity exists to develop a tree stand with improved adjustability of the strap relative to the frame.